


The Ballad of Ron Weasley

by Mrs_frizzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_frizzle/pseuds/Mrs_frizzle
Summary: Just a dumb poem.





	The Ballad of Ron Weasley

Twinkle Twinkle BLOODY HELL!   
How'd Hermione know that fucking spell?  
Up so high the Gryffindor points do go..  
Cause of all that shit she knows!  
Twinkle Twinkle what does she see..  
In a guy as ginger as me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry ^w^


End file.
